


Fairy Tail AU

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy tail au, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Levy is a single mother, working to make a living and trying to raise a kid. Doing what it takes. Working in a club, a new band changes her life for the better.





	Fairy Tail AU

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning, there is a small section that talks about rape, no discriptions of the abuse.*
> 
> I do not own Fairy tail or it's characters. Story, original characters and band name are mine, please do not use the band name in any way, weather it be personally in real life or in fictional world thank you!

Levy Mcgarden was your average single mother, working two jobs to raise her kid. Lucy her best friend and roommate for the past seven years always had her back. They had a very small circle of friends, all of which helped Levy whenever she needed anything for her son. It takes a village her friend would always say. She was happy, her son was happy nothing could go bad right? Wrong, they just moved to the city, Magnolia, with Lucy for a new job. All their friends had already moved here a year ago, making their commutes to work much easier. Mira had sold her and Cana’s bar in the small town that they all use to live in and opened a new location in the city. It quickly became a huge success for the two and with that most of the friends they had soon moved to the city. Lucy and Levy decided to wait till summer so that Dean, Levy’s son, could finish school. Lucy always worked the early shift so that she could write in peace after Dean went to bed, Levy would work the late nights, getting off in time to take him to school or summer camp, take a nap and then get up to work at a coffee shop until school let out. She didn't have any time to date or even read much after Dean started school. Books and uniforms were always so expensive that she had to work two jobs to pay for his schooling and rent. Everything was going good until the new school year. Dean was constantly in and out of the office for fighting, and was even caught skipping class a few times. Levy was called up to the school so many times she ended up getting fired from her coffee shop job. It seemed their happy life was quickly spiraling out of control. 

Night shift, Levy was so use to being a night owl after Dean was born that the late hours didn't even bother her anymore. She usually worked the bar with Cana, she liked getting to meet the different kinds of people that would come in. Now with the new location, the bar became a nightclub with live music every night. She enjoyed the different bands that played, Saturdays were always her favorite. Saturday ment rock all night long, the other stuff was ok but her heart would always belong to rock n’ roll. Dean, had been begging her for months to let him get an electric guitar, and she would, eventually, if they weren't so damn expensive. At a employee party that was decent enough to bring him to, Laxus, Mira’s husband had, broke out his guitar and since then he was hooked. 

“Mom, why can't I get a guitar?” He asked for the millionth time that month.“Because they are expensive and because you can't stay out of trouble at school long enough for me to get another job!” She had grown tired of his little game, yelling at him. She had to cover two night shifts for Juvia that week and her patients and sleep were finally wearing thin. He stomped off to his room, ranting about how she would never get him one and that she ruined his life for moving here in the first place. Lucy was in the kitchen when they started fighting, hearing everything. “Levy, it will be ok dont worry, its just an adjustment period” Levy sighed laying her head down on the table, “I just don't know what to do Luce, it's been almost six months since he started school, at this rate he’ll either be kicked out or held back.” Lucy patted her friend on the shoulder. “We will figure something out. So to change the subject….” Lucy whipped out her phone. “Check out these hotties playing tonight at Mira’s” She pulled up a picture of a group of guys on her phone. “The pink haired guy is soooo cute” She cooed. “That tall pierced guy is pretty hot, too bad I’m too busy and currently tied down with him to date” She threw a thumb at the seven year old’s door. “I can always babysit if you want to date Lev, we talked about this.” Levy just shook her head at the blonde, “I gotta get ready for my shift you think you can handle dinner and Mr. Grumpy Pants?” Lucy smiled and shoved her friend off to her room, “Go on”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band took the stage about two hours into Levy’s shift. They were good, damn good, and Levy was sucked in right then. “Alright that’s it for tonight, we will be at the bar if you’d like an autograph, thank you!” The blonde man of the band announced, before they all filed off stage to the back. After their gear was put up the next band came on, and the guys all rushed the bar. “Cana!” the blonde yelled. “Thanks for hooking us up with the gig.” He hugged her over the bar. “Thank you for showing up on such a short notice Sting, you really saved me from Mira’s wrath” Levy giggled next to her tall, brunette counterpart. “Ah little blue! how about you liquor these boys up for me while I take care of Tom over there?” Tom was the daily drunk who tipped good but had to be kicked out every night for being handsy with the waitresses, and he was at it again. “Oi shorty!” A gruff voice called over the bar. Levy turned around to be face to face with a raven haired metal man. “Yes, what can I do for you tonight” His buddy next to him, the pink haired hunk Lucy was crushing on spoke up. “You could do him, he’s grumpy tonight” Levy’s whole face went red. “Natsu, ya fucking flame head, you're gonna scare the poor girl” Another raven haired man smacked him in the back of the head. This guy was shorter than metal man and not as bulky but still clearly just as ripped. “I aint grumpy” the metal man said. “Just need a damn good drink, dealing with you children all day I need to get drunk, fast” He turned his attention back to Levy. “Whatcha got that will knock me on my ass?” Levy looked at him for a minute sizing him up before deciding. “I believe you need a Cana exclusive” She smiled. “Then make it a double” He grinned back, she could have sworn she could see fangs when he did. 

For two weeks, The Lost Sun of Pluto, the band metal man and flame brain were in, played every Saturday. Levy was becoming a huge fan of their music though she wouldn't confess that to them. She was their go to bartender, and were quite pissed when they found out she didnt work all the night shifts. Apparently Juvia didn’t serve them as well as she did, mentioning something about only wanting to serve ‘the iceman’ as Levy nicknamed him, in her mind of course. “Oi shorty, need another one over here” metal man called her over. “I have a name ya know” she cocked her hip out holding the glass just out of his reach. “Yeah I know but shorty fits ya.” She shook her head, sitting the glass down in front of him and walking over to the other end of the bar to wait on another usual, Tom. “Yes Tom what can I get you today” The other band mates came up to the bar, “Dude, Gajeel just ask her already” Sting nudged him with his elbow. “Na, she seems too innocent, I’d break her.” Cana slid across the bar, “She might surprise ya” She winked at the man. “I don't think so, she kinda screams virgin to me” Natsu commented looking across the bar at Levy, still dealing with Tom. Cana burst into laughter, “And you don't? Please, she ain't no virgin, she’s got a seven year old at home right now” Just then Levy comes back over, “Time for Tom to go Cana, call Laxus over would ya?” 

“Levy check this out” Lucy handed her phone over to the bluenette, “It says the local music store is doing a special afterschool program for kids. They can learn how to play an instrument after school and they supply it.” Levy read over the ad on Lucy’s social media page. “I-I can’t afford this Luce” Levy pushed the phone back over to Lucy. “I’ll pay for half” Levy looked up shocked. “Look Lev, this would be good for him. It could help with his acting out at school too, ya know like an outlet?” Levy thought about it for a minute, doing numbers in her head to see if she could make it work. “He’s pretty much my son too ya know, I want to do this for him, and you” She let out a heavy sigh “Fine where do we go to sign him up” Lucy jumped up and down “Dean she said yes!” she practically screamed as the young boy came running out of his room, sliding to a stop at the counter, “Really mom you mean it really” she ruffled his hair. “Yeah but you have to do better in school, go to your class and stay out of the office mister.” He nodded furiously “I promise mom” He hugged her tight, “AND you can’t give up if it gets too hard” she smiled at him. “Deal!”

Two months went by, school was almost out, Dean held good on his promise, he was straight A’s again, and was student of the month two months in a row. Her job was as fun as ever, The Lost Sun of Pluto, pretty much was perminate at the club now, playing twice a week, which Levy begged Juvia to switch her one of their weekdays so that she could be there to watch them. She couldn't deny that she had a thing for metal man, and she might have mentioned to Mira that Lucy was crushing on the flame brain. Lucy started dating him a few weeks ago, much to Levy’s surprise, he had stopped coming to the bar after his sets, instead heading over to the apartment where Lucy was watching Dean. “So Levy, Natsu tells me your son is a pretty rad kid” the iceman mentioned to her when she handed him his drink. “Oh?” She asked. “Yeah he said that sometimes he will come out and ask him to play video games with him” Levy smiled, it was nice for Dean to have some kind of male bonding. “He should be asleep, but it’s not like its a school night” she laughed. Cana was coming back up to the bar after serving a round of drinks to some VIPs when Gray started to ask the forbidden question. “So where is his fa….” She promptly clamped her hand over his mouth shooting him a ‘I will kill you, band or not’ look. “What? I didn't quite get that over the music” Levy said turning around with Gajeel’s drink in hand before he walked up to the bar. “Ah it was nothing, I gotta go” Cana yanked him away from the bar, asking him to help her find Sting. “Oi what was that about?” Levy shrugged setting down the drink in front of him. “Thanks shorty, guess you knew what I was gonna get” She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. He sighed hard, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked particularly stress tonight. “So what’s up with you tonight? You seemed off up there.” He looked up at her, she had her elbows on the counter leaning towards him slightly. “nothin’ just got some work stuff on my mind” She took his empty glass and went to fill it. “Just one tonight shorty” Levy spun around looking at him. “What? ok whats up for real? You never order just one, I’ve served you for three months now.” He sighed again. “There’s this kid I know, he’s a super badass on guitar, but his mom can’t get him one and it’s been bothering me.” She looked at the bulky man in front of her, seeing a softer side of him only made her want him more. “Oh?” she said trying to brush the dirty thoughts running through her head. “I thought about getting him one but I think it would be stepping over a line, I know pretty much nothing about him except he's got a single mom that works hard to raise him, but his music” he paused “It's got so much emotion in it ya know, like he’s pouring his soul into it” She stood there looking at him in shock, he was so passionate about this kid. “Wow, I-I don't know what to say. I’ve never seen this side of you, you’re just a big ole softy” He scowled at her “Am not” She smiled at him before heading across the bar to serve another customer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer came, the music shop offered a summer camp for the kids in their afterschool program, which Lucy insisted on paying for in full saying that Levy could pay her back later. Levy wanted to save up for a guitar for Dean, she almost had enough, and then more bad luck, which just seemed to keep following her lately. Her car blew a head gasket and it took all her savings to fix it. She was down that night at the bar, her normal bubbly smile was a flat hello and half hearted smiles, tonight would have finished off the last of the tips she was saving to get him a guitar but now it was night one of starting all over. “Oi” a familiar voice at the bar. She didn't bother to turn around as she got to work making his and ice man’s drinks. “Here ya go boys” she shuffled off to serve Tom. “Wonder what her problem is?” Gray asked Gajeel who just shrugged. Cana came up to them. “What’s up with shorty tonight?” He asked. “Oh, I don’t think it's really my place to say, she’s just having a hard time. Lets just say she was saving up to get her boy a badass gift and then her car kinda blew up on her” They both looked at her, even she didn’t seem like she was in a good mood. “Oh, damn that sucks” Gray said finishing off his drink and walking off. “Hey Cana so what’s with her? “ she looked at Gajeel curiously “I mean like why is she single, and her boy without a dad?” Cana shook her head. “We don't talk about it ok?” He nodded understanding that it was a touchy subject. “I see, that bad huh?” “Yep” They both look up when they heard Levy yell at a customer. Gajeel was over the bar in an instant, Tom up in the air with a large hand around his throat. “Dont touch her, in fact you need to stop touching all the girls here” he growled before dropping the man on the floor gasping for air. Tom ran out of the bar, Gajeel watched as he went making sure he was gone before turning around to check on the bluenette. He was met with the brunette instead. “Where is she?” He asked almost in a panic. Cana pointed to an employee’s only sign and motioned for him to go in after her.

He popped his head in the door looking around what he guessed was a breakroom. “Oi shorty you in here?” He didn't get an answer so he stepped into the room. “Levy?” She looked up from her hiding spot at the sound of his voice calling her name. He caught movement to the left of him and walked over. The small woman was sitting on the floor, almost hidden from view by a large cupboard. She was sandwiched between it and a wall, legs curled up to her chest. “Hey you ok?” he bent down to look at her, reaching out a hand to her. She shook her head at the question, letting more tears slip down her face. “He won't be back here again, come on I’ll get you home ok?” His normally scowling face was relaxed, though slightly worried, his voice was soft and gentle. She took his hand and he pulled her up to stand, hugging her to his chest. “T-thanks” she whispered against his chest. “Anytime, come on I’ll drive you home.” She stepped back from him, “You just had a Cana exclusive there is no way I’m letting you drive me home.” He raised an eyebrow at her, it was probably a good idea not to drive. “I only live a few blocks from here, I’ll be ok to walk, you go back and have fun.” She grabbed her purse from a cabinet and went to open the door. “Ain't no way yer walking home alone at 2 in the morning” He followed her out of the club down the ally way. It was a short walk just as she told him, taking only ten minutes to reach her apartment building. “Thanks for walking me home Gajeel and for earlier. He usually leaves me alone but I guess he had a little more tonight than usual.” Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. “shouldn't make excuses for guys like that, no one has the right to touch you unless you say so shorty” She smiled up at him. He could tell it was more forced than her usually bubbly smiles, the light it gave off did not reach her eyes. “I’ve had worse than Tom, I can handle that dumb drunk most the time, I’m just having a bad day and he got to me” He ruffled her hair, “Well try to have a better day today, ya better be back to yer bubbly self tomorrow when I see you at work, can’t have a good time if my favorite bartender is in a bad mood” he winked at her, rewarding him with the bright smile he hadn’t seen all night. “You got it” she reached out and placed her dainty hand on his arm. “Thanks again for everything, good night Gajeel” she turned to walk in to the lobby of the building. “Night Levy” he waved as he walked back towards the bar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Levy’s first Friday off in probably years, she ended up having to switch a shift with Lucy. She owed her so much so when the blonde asked her to swap with her so she could spend a day with Natsu where neither of them had to work, she couldn't exactly tell her no. Lucy had dropped off Dean at his music summer camp that morning, and it was time for her to go pick him up. She pulled into the parking lot. Lucy told her she would normally just wait for him out here, but Levy was interested in seeing how he was progressing with his music. She opened the large glass doors, the smell of cedar filled her nose as she walked in. “Good afternoon miss, how can I help you today” A tall red headed woman asked. “Oh um I’m here to pick up my son from camp, I was hoping to peek in on him and see how he was doing” She shuffled around to the counter where the woman was standing. “Ah yes of course, a lot of parents like to check in on their children. Right this way, the lesson rooms are down the hall” She motioned for her to follow. “So which one is yours?” Levy looked at her confused. “Your kid, what's his name?” “AH yes, his name is Dean” the red head woman stopped in her tracks. “YOU'RE Dean’s mother?” Levy backed up surprised by the redhead’s reaction. “Um...yeah that would be me” She rushed over to a room at the end of the hall. “Well he is very talented listen for yourself”. She handed the bluenette a pair of headphones connected to the wall next to the room. Placing them on her ears she listened to her son play, her chest becoming tight as she listened to him strum a guitar. The electric sounds, reverberated through her down to her very soul as the song ended. “Very good Dean, yer ride should be here soon, go ahead and put er up for the day.” A gruff familiar voice sounded over the headphones as she took them off. The door opened to the sound proof room and Dean stepped out surprised, followed by a tall, raven haired man, with familiar piercings adorning his face.

“Mom?” “Shorty?” Levy stood there shocked. Dean looked at his mom and then back at his teacher. “Mr. Redfox you know my mom?” Gajeel’s face flushed red when he looked over at Levy. “Uh yeah she works at the place where my band plays” Dean’s eyes went wide, “You're in a band?” He nodded. “Come on Dean we have to go, I promised Lucy I’d clean up today and half the mess is yours mister” She ruffled his hair. Dean walked ahead, going to put the guitar back on the wall. “So he’s yers, gotta say I was not expecting that” Gajeel walked down the hall next to Levy. “I can’t believe you're his teacher, I didn't even know you had a real job.” She giggled. “What? a mean looking guy with metal on his face can’t have a real job?” He gave her a indignant look to which she smiled up at him. “Maybe like a bouncer, NOT a seven year old’s music teacher.” She teased. “Alright mom ready to go!” Dean ran up to her smiling. “See ya shorty” Gajeel winked as she turned to walk through the door after the boy.

“Mom, I don't wanna clean” Dean whined coming in the door plopping down on the couch. “Well I'll make you a deal, you clean and help me cook dinner and we will stay up tonight playing whatever video game ya want kiddo” Dean jumped up off the couch he was sitting on “OK!” After dinner they sat on the floor in front of the TV playing some beat ‘em up game, where she was getting her ass handed to her by the seven year old. “Mom?” He asked without taking his eyes off the screen. “Yes dear” She glanced over at him then back at the game. “Why don’t I have a dad?” The question caught her off guard and he clobbered her character on the screen. “It’s not that you don't have a dad” She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. “It's just that I don't know who he is and well it’s complicated” She looked over at him, still playing the game, as sad look came over his face. “Oh” he sounded sad. They played a few more rounds in silence. “Mom, do you like Mr. Redfox?” She blushed at her seven year old’s question. “Well, yes he is a nice guy, I would like to say we are friends” He put his controller down and yawned. “I think he’s really cool. I’d be ok if you wanted to date him” He got up and stretched. “Alright mister, didn't think I needed your permission but I don't think I’ll be doing any dating. Come on time for bed.” He hugged her extra tight. “I just want you to be happy mom, love you, night” He walked into his room turning out the light. “Love you too kiddo, night” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee with Levy. “He said that?” Levy nodded. “Who would have thought our boy would be so wise” Lucy said. “What do you mean? You can't possibly agree with him Luce.” Lucy nodded. “He’s right you should be happy too.” “I am happy Lucy, I’ve got my boy and my best friend I don't need a man.” Lucy took a deep breath, she knew this day was going to come sooner or later but she didn't expect it would be today of all days. “Lev, I won't always be here ya know, I want to have my own family one day too” They both had tears in their eyes. “I know Luce, but its been just us for so long” Levy let the tears slip from her eyes. “I know you’re scared to get out there after what happened but you have got to eventually” Lucy was trying her hardest not to be too stern on her friend but it had been eight years, on this very day that changed both of their lives, it was time to move on. 

“Alright people we have a new song tonight, Gajeel has a little buddy that wrote this song and we would like to play for you. Let us know if you like it!” Sting announced over the microphone before the band started to play. Levy looked up from the bar, her eyes locked with Gajeel’s. She didn't have a chance to talk to him earlier since she got there late for her shift. The song they were playing she recognized right away. The guitar cords were the same ones Dean was playing the day before. She only got to hear the guitar that day, but now with the lyrics added in she could feel her son’s pain. Cana placed her hand on the bluenette’s shoulder. “You ok little blue?” She asked taking a cup out of the small woman’s shaking hand. “Yeah why?” She didn't take her eyes off of the handsome raven haired man. “Levy hun you’re crying” Levy broke her eye contact with him and wiped her eyes, yep she was definitely crying. “Oh I didn't realize, Cana sorry” Levy slipped back to the breakroom to collect herself. She was back there for the band’s entire set. “Lev, you have a certain customer looking for you” she heard Cana calling her in a sing song voice through the door. “K I’ll be right out!”

“Oi shorty, you alright?” Gajeel asked when she handed him his usual drink. “Yeah, so was the new song Dean’s?” He smiled, “did you like it?” Levy shifted uncomfortably. “I wouldn't say I liked it, I mean it was good, it just hit a spot ya know” He nodded, knowing what she meant. “So I was thinking, could I maybe take you out on one of yer days off?” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. “Eh like a date?” Levy looked up at him surprised. “that or just as friends no pressure” He reassured her. “Levy dear can I get a hand over here?” Cana yelled from the other side of the bar. “Coming Cana, here, it's rather busy tonight, text me later?” She handed him a napkin with her number on it and ran over to where Cana was serving a rowdy group of twenty one year olds celebrating a birthday. Gajeel spent the rest of the night watching Levy work, occasionally getting a smile and light conversation when she would refill his drink. 

-Hey shorty ya up? Metal Head- Gajeel texted her as soon as he got to his house. It was late, he figured she would be home by now, the club closed at 3am and most of the staff left by 4. 

-Yeah. you make it home ok? Shorty- She found she didn't mind the nicknames anymore. She was surprised to get a message from him so soon. She walked into the dark apartment and to her room. 

-Yeah took a cab tonight, you get home ok, no weirdos harassing you or anything-

-Na got home fine, so about that date-

-What day you got off? Anywhere ya wanna go?-

-Tuesday I’m off, but I’ll have Dean with me all day, Lucy has a thing with Natsu-

-Bring him along, I dont mind the kid is cool.-

-If you're sure, not much of a date with a kid huh?-

-Told ya shorty, no pressure, it don't have to be a date.-

-Alright then, I’ll let you pick where we go, havent been out much. I gotta go though, need a shower before I get a few hours of sleep-

-K night shorty, see ya Tuesday-

-Night metal head- She tossed her phone on to the bed and headed to the shower, a huge smile on her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy tried to wake her up Tuesday morning before she left the house, knowing she had a hot date. “Levy come on you have to get up, what if he shows up and you're still asleep?” Lucy whined, shaking her friend. “Luce I just got home from work I need like 2 more hours, he knows I work nights.” Lucy sighed and let the blue haired woman sleep. “Sorry Dean looks like it’ll have to be cereal this morning” Lucy grabbed her purse, ruffling the boys hair as she left the kitchen. “It’s ok aunt Lucy let mom sleep I can take care of it myself, I’m almost eight Im not a baby anymore” Lucy looked over at him sitting at the table pouring milk into his bowl. “Yeah you're right. Ok you know the rules buddy, and get her up in two hours!” she closed the door behind her. Levy stretched, last night was a rough one for her, Cana was sick so her and Juvia had been picking up the slack. Levy was the bar manager last night and was in charge of cab calls and cut offs which meant a lot of pissed of drunks. A light knock on her door made her sit up. “Mom aunt Lucy said to wake you up in a few hours, you up?” Dean called from the other side of the door. “Yeah I’ll be right out hun” she called back. She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite orange dress and slipped it on over her head, brushed her hair and grabbed her phone. She walked out into the living room looking down at her email not noticing they had a house guest. “Oh!” Levy said looking up. Gajeel was sitting down in front of the TV playing video games with Dean. “Hey mom, I figured he was ok to let in, Lucy said he was coming by” She looked at the boy and then at Gajeel “Gihee, he’s pretty good at these games, haven't beaten him yet” He gave her a big grin and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Well that would make two of us then” She laughed sitting down on the other side of the kid and picking up a controller. “Lets see how well you do two against one boy” she teased, jostling him with her shoulder. 

“I can't believe you still beat us!” Levy threw herself back on to the carpet. Both the boys laughed at her over dramatic reaction to the loss. “Shouldn't have come as a shock mom I am a level 95 and you two are only level 12 and 13” He said sarcastically. “Come on you two lets get out of here and get some lunch” Gajeel stood up, popping his back. They drove down to a pizzeria a few blocks away, sitting down inside sharing a huge double cheese, double meat pizza. “This is awesome! I never get to sit down at a restaurant, we always have to get take our or eat at home.” Dean looked around at the pictures on the walls. Gajeel looked over to at Levy who had a hint of sadness on her face, he nudged her slightly trying to get her to stop internally beating herself up. They ate in a comfortable silence. “So I was thinking shorty that there’s a fair right outside of the city ya wanna go?” Dean’s eyes snapped up, looking pleadingly at his mother. “Please mom PLEASE” Levy looked at the two boys, both giving her the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes she’s ever seen. “With y'all looking at me like that how can I say no?” 

It was getting late, Dean started yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Alright kiddo I think it's time to get you home” Gajeel ruffled his hair. They had way too much fun at the fair, Gajeel road all the rides with Dean, and even won a huge stuffed dragon for the boy. “Yeah it's way past your bedtime mister.” They started heading to the car. “Will this thing even fit in the car?” Levy asked as Gajeel tried to shove the large dragon into the back seat. “Oh it will fit, even if I have to drive with its head on my shoulder” He chuckled shoving the last part of the thing in to the car, slamming the door. “Honestly I don't see why you had to get him the biggest thing they had.” She told him on the drive home. Dean was already fast asleep in the back seat. “I had to get the biggest and the best for the best little dude I know” He smiled over at her. “He really looks up to you ya know, ever since he found out we knew each other you're all he talks about.” He looked in the rear view mirror at the sleeping boy. “Is that so?” She nodded. “There’s not many guys in his life so it's nice that he has someone to look up to, that isn't Natsu” She giggled thinking about the goofball that likes to sit with him and play video games. “Oh god, that’s the last thing we need is another Natsu” 

“Say Levy why isn't his dad around?” There it was the same question that always seemed to pop up. “I mean it’s not any of my business really, it’s just that he’s such a cool kid, you would think a father would be proud of a son like him ya know?” She sat there for a minute thinking about if she should tell him about her past. Would he run away from then if she told him? They pulled in to the parking garage for the apartment building. Levy got out and opened up the boy’s door. “I’ll get him Levy, think you can handle the dragon?” “Yeah I’ll get the dragon” She watched as the man of her dreams carried her boy up to the apartment. Shuffling around with the dragon she was finally able to get in the door dropping it down in the living room floor. “His room is down the hall on the left” she pointed in the direction of the hallway. “I'm going to make some tea, want some?” He nodded to her and walked down the hall, tucking the boy in to bed before quietly clicking his door shut. 

Levy was sitting on the couch, two cups on the coffee table in front of her, when he came in the room. She scooted over to give him room to sit down, taking the hint that she wasn't ready for him to leave yet he sat down next to her. “Today was amazing thank you” she leaned back on to the couch, with her cup in hand. “Welcome, it was a lot of fun, the fair was a great idea” “Yeah it was, I haven't seen him so happy. I haven't felt so happy” she sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him. “Gajeel, before we take this any farther I think I should tell you about his dad” She sat up to look him in the eye. “You don't have to if you don't want to. It’s ok really.” She shook her head looking down into her cup. “It wouldn't be fair to you or him if we get attached to each other and then you find out and run away from us” Gajeel grabbed her hands in his, looking directly into her eyes. “Nothin’ about his father is his fault or yers, I’m not gonna run away Lev.” She gave him a small smile. “I had him when I was 16, my parents, kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, Lucy took me in, we have been best friends since we were little. My parents didn't care that I was rapped, or that I couldn't afford any kind of treatment. They wouldn’t let me report it either.” Tears started to fall from her eyes. “Fucking bastards, how can they call themselves parents!” He took her face in his hands. “I went to a party with friends, I snuck out of the house, I was drugged and raped. It was my fault for not listening to my parents about going out with friends” He hugged her as she sobbed into his chest. “Lev it wasn't yer fault, it was the guy who rapped you” she sniffled and looked up at him. “I-I dont even know who it was” He shook his head “Don’t matter, I’m sure one day Dean will understand why you kept it from him, he's a good kid” “But you heard his music, it’s...it’s so sad” Tear welled up in her eyes again. “We just gotta give him a reason to write happier music, make him forget the pain” He smiled, she laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her in that moment.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August seemed to come out of nowhere, school started back up, Dean moved on to third grade and was fluriousing in his new classes. Gajeel was still seeing him monday through friday after school to work on his guitar lessons and Levy every night she worked the club, spending the days with him when they were both off. Then the fall holidays came, Gajeel and Natsu were over for all of them. Natsu was pretty much living there now, which wasn't too bad. He made a great uncle figure for Dean. Christmas was a small get together at the apartment, Gajeel didn’t really celebrate the holiday, so he opted to go small with gifts for everyone. Dean celebrated his 8th birthday, in January, a small celebration with only Levy and Lucy. February rolled around quickly after. Lucy and Natsu were engaged on their one year anniversary and Gajeel took her out for Valentine's day, a moon lit walk in the park. “This is such a nice night” Levy sighed as they walked hand in hand. “Yep, best night we’ve been able to have in a while” She shivered at the wind blew down the path. “In fact I believe this is our first official date” Gajeel looked down at her, “Na we’ve gone out a whole lot of times” “But not alone” He thought about it for a minute. “Damn yer right” He pulled her in close for a kiss. “So then, where shall we go next?” He asked pulling away from the kiss. “Well Lucy said I could stay out all night if I wanted” She paused to gage his reaction. “wanna go back to your place.” Gajeel bent down to kiss her again. “Oh hell yes!”

School was finally out, Dean was excited to spend all day with Gajeel at music camp. He had taken up learning a few other instruments in addition to the guitar. Gajeel was teaching him bass on tuesdays and thursdays, mondays and friday was guitar and on wednesdays Gajeel traded with another instructor that just happened to be Natsu, to teach him drums. He was a favorite among the music store employees. Levy started working six nights a week to try to save up again for Dean’s guitar, the only people that knew about it were Levy, and Cana. Both giving up some of their hours to help her gain more tips and a bigger paycheck every week. Stuff kept coming up though, and Levy was still stuck in the same situation. August was fast approaching once again and a growth spurt led Levy to having to buy new uniforms, plus books and supplies. Gajeel kept trying to help out, but Levy refused any help, stating that she has to do it on her own. “Stubborn as always Lev. I don't see why I can't help.” Levy took a deep breath, calming herself, she hated getting in to any kind of argument. “You know why, the same reason why I still pay for him to see you every week” Gajeel downed his drink standing up from the bar. “Fine but I still don't agree with it.” He started to walk off. “Where you going?” She called after him. “Home, gotta work in the morning” Levy watched as he sulked away. 

“Why don’t you let him help little blue, he obviously cares about you and the kid” Cana turned around from the liquor shelves to face Levy. “I know he cares but it’s not right to have him pay for that kind of stuff.” She busied herself cleaning drink glasses. “He wants to Levy, can't you see he is trying to step up and be a dad to Dean” Levy slammed the glass down on the counter. “But he’s not Cana, I really like him, but if I get serious and let him do that what happens to me and Dean if he decides he doesn't want to play house anymore?” Cana grabbed her by the shoulders “Levy if you don't give him the chance to be the father figure you will only be hurting Dean and Gajeel” Levy looked down at the floor. “I'll think about it” Cana patted the bluenette on the back and went back to work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mom can we invite Gajeel?” Dean asked while her and Lucy filled out invites to his 9th birthday party. Mira had graciously lent the club out to her on a saturday morning to her for free, if she was willing to clean up the mess from the night before, which she was. Dean wanted to invite all of his class and some of the friends he made at the music camp over the summer. “Of course hun.” “Oooo we should see if The Lost Sun of Pluto would play, he hasn't gotten to see them yet” Lucy chimed in. “Awe that would be so cool mom, would you ask Gajeel?” He jumped up and down in excitement. “How about you ask him dear, it’ll mean more coming from you” He thought about it for a minute “Ok, can I take his invite with me to school so I can give it to him at lessons?” She handed him his invites and Lucy whisked him away to school.

-Little man is excited he’s got something big he wants to ask you after school. Shorty-  
-K can’t wait to see him. Metal Head-  
-When are you going to change your signature, its been like a year and a then some-   
-Idk kinda like it. Metal Head-  
-Wanna come over for dinner?-   
-Don't ya gotta work?-  
-Not til later, you can drive me there after dinner if you wanna-  
-K, I’ll bring the boy home, no need for Lucy to pick him up-  
-K-  
“Levy!” Lucy bounded back through the door. “Natsu wants to come over after work is that ok?” Levy smiled at her friend. “Yeah, Gajeel is coming over for dinner, lets just make it a double. I mean Natsu pretty much lives here now anyways.” Both girls giggle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walks into the sound proof room. “Hey buddy ready to play?” Gajeel greeted him. “Yeah! but first here” He handed Gajeel a small envelope. “What’s this?” He started to open it. “It's an invite to my party, mom said it was ok to invite you. Do you think you can get your band to play for us? PLEASE” Dean pleaded with the man, who just chuckled at the boy. “Of course, anything for you dude.” He ruffled his hair. Dean got out the guitar he used for his lessons and started his warm ups for the day. 

“Alright that’s it for today buddy.” Dean put up the guitar and Gajeel walked him out to the parking lot. “That’s weird Aunt Lucy is never late” Gajeel laughed beside the young man. “Na buddy, I’m takin’ ya home tonight.” The boy looked up excited at Gajeel. “Can I ride up front?” He pondered the thought for a moment. “As long as ya don’t tell yer mother” “DEAL” Dean hopped in the front seat and buckled his seat belt. “Hey Gajeel” The man cocked an eyebrow at the boy while keeping his eyes on the road. “Ya ever gonna ask my mom to marry you?” Gajeel looked over at him shocked. “I mean, you make her really happy, and I really like having you around. I-I don’t have a dad and…” He left the sentence hanging. “Look in the center console” Gajeel told him. He opened it up, inside was a small black box. “Take it out” he reached in and pulled it out, opening it. “Was thinking about asking her soon actually, you think she’d like the ring?” Gajeel picked it out months ago, but was too nervous to ask without seeing how Dean approved first. He figured it was harder to ask a son for his moms hand in marriage than asking a father for his daughter’s hand. “Yeah, she's going to love it” The both smile and Dean hides the ring away back in the console.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day before the party Gajeel brought a very distraught Dean home from lessons. “Dean hun what’s wrong?” He stormed off to his room shutting the door behind him. Levy turned to Gajeel who shrugged “Someone bought the guitar he had been using in his lessons.” Levy gasp, “Oh no! thats horrible.” Gajeel nodded “Yeah he didn’t practice at all today so I brought him home early.” Levy looked back at the boy’s door. “Is there anyway they can get the guy to bring it back?” Gajeel shook his head. “Already tried, guy paid cash, no paper trail. I was on lunch otherwise it wouldn't have been sold” His shoulders slumped forward. Levy walked over to him. “It’s ok, he’ll just have to fall inlove with a new one.” She wrapped her arms around him. “So you working tonight?” She nodded. “Damn, I was hoping we could go out just us” Lucy came around the corner just in time to hear the conversation. “Juvia does owe you one Lev.” she winked before heading over to the fridge. “Call her up and tell her yer sick” Levy looked at both Gajeel and Lucy, “Ya’ll wont let me get out of this will you?” they both shake their heads.

Gajeel took Levy out to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town, then he drove them to a park where there was a movie being played. Levy had never been to a movie in a park and it was quite romantic, a lot of other couples were also out there, sitting on sheets and blankets watching the movie projected onto a large screen. Afterwards he took her for a moonlit stroll around the park. “Ya know today is our anniversary?” Gajeel asked as they walked hand and hand through the park. “No it's not we still have a few months.” he shook his head, “No I mean the day we met” She looked over at him, he was looking straight ahead as they walked. “Oh? I wasn’t aware you were keeping track” She smiled a small giggle escaping her. “Yep, it's also the anniversary of the day I knew I found the girl I’d marry” Levy stopped in her tracks. “What?” Gajeel turned to her then and bent down on one knee, pulling out a small black box. “Levy, I knew from the day I met you that I wanted to be with you forever, Dean is such an amazing boy I’d love to call him my son, and you my wife. Will you marry me?” Levy broke down in tears jumping into his arms as she sobbed yes over and over.

The next morning Gajeel, Lucy and Levy all cleaned up the club from last night’s activities. “Man I didn’t realize just how gross this place gets” Gajeel gagged as he picked up some questionable trash off the ground. “This is why we wear gloves when we do” Lucy sighed as she tossed a full bag over by the door, grabbing another from the stash she had in her pocket. “Why did I agree to this again?” Levy sighed as she looked around at the mess. “Because you love me duh!” Dean was sitting at the bar watching. “That’s right, and we do too!” Cana walked through the front door, Mira, Juvia, Natsu and Laxus followed after. “Sting and Gray will be by later to help set up” Cana walked over to the bar sitting down next to the boy. “What are all yall doing here the party isn't until 2.” Levy looked at her friends standing by the door. “To help clean this place up” Mira smiled over at the bluenette. “Thanks guys it means alot to us” She smiled back.

“Have you told him yet?” Lucy leans in to whisper to Levy. “No not yet, I was going to tell him after the party” Lucy nodded. “He’s going to be so excited” Levy laughed. “We all will be” Cana slid up behind the two girls. “Whatcha excited about?” Both girls jumped. “Gajeel proposed to Levy last night” Cana gasped. “No fucking way!” She whisper-screamed. Levy held up her hand, flashing a ring on her finger before quickly putting her hand down so that the guys wouldn't see them. Dean was helping the guys of The Lost Sun of Pluto set up the stage as they waited for his friends to arrive. “Happy! I'm so glad you could make it!” Dean greeted his friend from music camp as he came in the door. “Mom this is Happy” He introduced him to Levy. “Ah hello Happy I'm glad to finally meet you, Dean talks about you often.” Levy smiled at the younger boy. “I like your hair” Happy said as he ran off to see Natsu, who she found out later was his music instructor. The party was a huge hit, Gajeel convinced the band to play some of Dean’s own music for him as a surprise. Levy loved the way his eyes lit up hearing his own lyrics and music played professionally. “Wow that was great! I can’t wait to make my own band on day!” He yelled out after they were done playing. “I’ll be the drummer” Happy yelled after. “You boys will have to grow up a little first” Levy winked. “Alright present time”

Gajeel walked up to where Levy was standing. “I got him a little something, but I’m saving it for last if that’s ok.” Levy leaned in to him nodding her head as she watched her son open his gifts. “Also the band got him something too, but it will be a few days before it comes in” She looked up at him. “Spoiling him already?” He smiled, “I’ve been spoiling him, only the best for the best son in the world.” He whispered in to her ear. Dean finished opening the last of his gifts. “Alright boy I got one more gift for ya” Gajeel went behind the stage, bringing out a huge box. Levy gave him a look that said ‘really? Go big or go home huh?’ Gajeel flashed her a beaming smile and a wink. “Aww man that’s huge” Dean stood up and started to rip the paper off of the box and tear at the cardboard. He sat back down in his chair as he gently took out a bright orange, weathered looking electric guitar out of the box. His guitar from the music store. There was a small tag wrapped around the neck. “Happy Birthday Son” Dean looked up at Gajeel, who had his arm wrapped around Levy, tears in both of the boys eyes. “Thanks Dad I love it!”


End file.
